Veronica A Grissom
by SaThMe
Summary: Veronica Amalie Grissom turns up in the lab.
1. Chapter 1

She walked true the door of Las Vegas crime lab and looked curiously around. Well this wasn't the lab, this was the waiting area. She cast a quick look at the sitting area, nobody. Then she looked to the reception, a woman sat behind. She knew she would have to go over there and ask. She wasn't sure about this. Was she ready for this? Well she had to do it sooner or later. She took a deep breath and started walking.

Judy looked up when the door opened. The girl how walked in was probably in her late teens or early twenties. Long dark blond and blue eyes, she was tall and well skinny, very skinny. Judy almost wanted to make the girl sit down and make her eat something. She looked as the girl looked around the room. When she stopped she looked almost scared, but only almost. And it disappeared quickly and was replanted white a more determined look as she stared walking towards the reception.

Grissom sat in his office, trying to get through his paperwork, paperwork he had put off for weeks.

Catherine and Warrick were out on a crime scene. Sara was processing evident from the case she was working whit Nick and Greg. Nick was down in autopsy whit Dr. Robbins. Greg was taking a coffee break in the break room.

It was just a normal day, well night, and there shift was soon over.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the reception asked nicely.

"Is Gilbert Grissom here?" She asked releasing that this were the moment, know she couldn't back down.

"How's asking?" Judy asked and studied the girl closely.

"You can tell him his daughter wants to speak to him." She answered sounding much more confident then she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing could have prepared him for the phone call from Judy saying there was this girl clamming to be his daughter, who wanted to speak with him. Absolutely nothing. And of curse he could do anything else that to say he was on his way. It couldn't be her, could it? After all this years. He walked quickly through to the halls of the lab.

Sara looked up from the microscope when Grissom quickly hurried through the lab. Wondering what was going on. But she knew better than to snoop. Instead she continued whit her woke.

He stopped when he saw her. Standing right in front of the reception, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. It was her; she looked just like her mother, well except for the eyes. The long dark blond hear. The tall skinny figure, the very red lips, he knew it wasn't make up. She was wearing tight light jean, and a simple black singlet. She had a bag over one of her shoulders and a backpack on her other. She was beautiful, but what else was expected?

"Veronica"

"So you remember me?" She looked at him closely. She had only seen him on pictures, the few her mother had let her keep over the years. Or she probably had seen him when she was a baby, before her mother had decided to cut him out. She didn't know much about her father but she had always known who he was.

"Of course, you're my daughter. How could I forget you?" He smiled at her last time he saw her she was 6 months, and know she was almost eighteen. She looked nervous but at the same time relived.

"Come, we can talk in my office. And you can put your things there." He didn't ask, he figured it might be better to this conversion in private.

She nodded and let him led the way. She looked around as they walked through the hall. Looked curiously in to every room as they walked, releasing that people looked curiously back at her. Trying to figure out who she was, and what she was doing there. She ignored theme, she could deal whit them later.

He opened the door to his office and showing her to the couch. She placed her bag and backpack on the floor and herself in the couch.

"Not that I'm not happy or anything, but what are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down on behind his desk.

"Mom died, three months ago. And I don't really have any family. I knew where you where and I figured I might as well come here and at least meet you. You're my father, and the only family member I know of. My mom didn't talk much about family. Anyway I figured you maybe want even if you haven't seen me since I was a baby. I understand if you don't I just wanted to try."

When she finally stopped to take a breath Grissom said "I think you need to tell me everything, but not here and not now. My sift ends in twenty minutes and after that you can come home with me, and we can talk over breakfast."

She nodded, a little relived. He was at least going to hear her story. He seemed like a nice guy.

"You drink Coffee?" She nodded. "We have some in the break room, it's not the best, but it works. You can go there if you want while I woke, might be more fun. The guys might ask you a lot of question, specially Catherine if she's back from her crime scene. They are nice people and you might like them."

Veronica nodded. She found a book in her backpack and headed for the break room, leaving her things with her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The break room, a nice and at moment empty room. She took a cup coffee, tasted and looked at it as if it was a big evil enemy. ""Not the best", that's the understatement of the year" she mumbled. She looked around in the little room before she placed herself in one corner of the couch.

Catherine and Warrick had just arrived from there crime scene, they had logged in there evidence and decided to take a coffee break. They knew they wouldn't get to do much before tomorrow anyway. They was talking about their plans for the day, both stopped talking and waking when they stepped in to the break room. A girl nether of them knew was curled up in a corner of the couch with a book.

"Catherine, Warrick! Could you maybe consider moving so the rest of us can come in?"

Nicks voices said for behind, where he, Sara and Greg stood also planning on a coffee break. Veronica looked up from her book and looked curiously at the group of people in the doorway.

"It usually helps to move in to the room, it makes more room. You know, for the other people who want to come in." She said to Catherine and Warrick. That made both of them react, and it didn't take long before everybody was seated somewhere and had a cup of coffee.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Veronica studied Catherine closely, before she turned to Sara and did the same. The she turned back to Catherine.

"You must be Catherine. I'm Veronica. Veronica Amalie Grissom if you really want to know." She had to smile at the reaction she got on her last name. "Who are you?" she asked back.

"Well you were right, I'm Catherine Willows" Veronica smiled. She had looked at both Catherine and the brunette and she had to say Catherine looked more curious then the other woman. She looked at the rest of them, waiting for them to answer.

"Warrick Brown." The man beside Catherine answered. Veronica studied him to. He was a good looking guy she had to admit.

"Nick Stokes" The guy next to her answered. She looked then nodded. Two more to go.

"Greg Sanders" The last guy in the room said. He was obviously about to say something more but the looks form the rest of the team stopped him.

"Sara Sidle"

"So what are you doing here?" Catherine asked again.

Veronica looked at Catherine, what should she answer to that? She wasn't completely sure yet. And what would her dad think if she answered, she didn't really know what he thought of her sudden arrival.

"She's here to visit me." A voice said from the door. Veronica turned to the voice of her father and smiled. He held up her things.

"Shall we go?" She nodded and started to walk out form the break room. She turned in the door.

"Bye bye. It was nice to meet you all." And then they left.

_Edge-15684: That will come later, when I have figured out how I want it to be. _

_Butterflywhisper: I know, I haven't written much in English before. Only school work. But I'm working on it. I just think it will take some time before I get used to it. _

_And thanks to both of you and gsrfan34 for reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4

"What just happened?" Catherin asked the moment Grissom and Veronica disappeared out of the lab.

"Well I think the girl who obviously has a connection with Grissom just left the lab whit him." Greg said helpfully from his seat. Catherine just sent him an irritated glare.

"I think the question you are trying to ask is; who is she? How old do you think she is?" Nick said.

"She's seventeen." Sara said before she stood up and left the break room. Greg, Nick and Warrick looked shocked and Catherine only got out a "What?"

Sara hurried to the locker room; she was planning on leaving the lab before anybody cornered her. What possessed her to say that? Yeah of curse it was true, but they didn't need to know that she knew. Not that she knew so much, only the he had told her when they first meet. And for some reason she seem to remember anything he ever said about that girl. Sara wasn't really sure what she expected. The girl didn't look much like her father. But those eyes, Sara would recognize those eyes everywhere.

---- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

"So, they seemed eh nice?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and Grissom had to laugh. He had insisted on making her pancakes. According to him it was simple and good. Veronica couldn't understand how he could think making pancakes was simple, but he had a point it was very good.

"They're very nice people when you get to know them. They're just very curries, I think it comes whit the job." Grissom smiled at her. He couldn't believe that his little girl was in his kitchen. Not that she was so little anymore.

"They seemed curries, even if it only was Catherine who asked questions. Well everyone except Sara." Grissom smiled again.

When the pancakes were finished Grissom sat down and decided to start the more impotent conversation.

"What happened to your mother? She looked up at him, smiled sadly.

"Car accident, she was drinking and driving. I even think she did it at the same time, but I'm not sure. She hit a tree, dived right in to it." She took a deep breath, she never really been a big fan of her mother, but the woman was still her mother. "It was bad, very bad. And it was just luck that she didn't hit anyone else, I guess." Veronica studied her father, he didn't look very happy.

"Where are you staying?" He asked, not sure what he should say. He wasn't surprised that Cecilia Danielson would do something stupid, but so stupid?

"I don't really know. I told the lovely woman, who by the way wasn't completely sure what she should do whit me, that I knew where you where. I figured it would be nice to actually meet my dad. I think I can take care of myself. That's what I have done for most of my life anyway." Grissom looked at her, he couldn't very well tell her what to do. He hadn't been there for her when she obviously needed it. But he didn't want her to take care of herself.

"You can stay her if you want." He said after a while.

"You're sure? I mean really sure? Because I would love to, then we maybe actually get to know each other" He smiled, she looked happy and he suddenly realized that was all that mattered. She was one of the two people he just wanted to see happy.

"Of course I'm sure. You can take one of the spare rooms. But if you want to stay, you might want to redecorate. Paint and buy new furniture and stuff. You can think about it."

Veronica smiled and relaxed. Then she smiled again.

"So who's Sara?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean? You have met her" Grissom looked at his daughter; there was something about the look in her eyes. She rolled her eyes, and looked at him like he was stupid. That he didn't like, what was he missing? Why was she looking at him like that?

"Dad, I might be a teenager, but I'm not stupid." She leant back in cheer, folded her arms and said "It's something different about her. They way you looked when I mentioned her earlier, and now. And she didn't look so surprised when I said my name. All the time I was there she studied me. Like she was looking for something, and I think she found it in my eyes. At least then she didn't look so suspicious anymore. It was like she knew, but I wasn't long enough to figure it out."

Grissom looked at her, and signed. She was right there was something different about Sara. But how do you explain that she would be better off with out him to your teenagers? How do you explain everything you done over the years to push her away? And even if you have done all this things you still love her, always have and always will.

Veronica looked at him the entire time he was thinking. She saw regret, guilt but mostly love in his eyes. And while she studied his eyes she realized what Sara had seen in her eyes. She had been looking for anything that could prove Veronica actually was Grissoms daughter. She looked just like her mother. Her hair, her nose and ears, and that were just the beginning, but her eyes weren't and had never been green. Sara was looking for something familiar.

Grissom shook his head, the fact that he had been an idiot was not the first the he wanted his daughter to know about him. So he tried to start a conversation about her. She let him, but she ended the conversation quickly saying it had been a long night and that she was tired.

Well if he wasn't going to tell her what was going on, she would have to figure it out herself. And her first plan was to talk to the subject herself. Hoping Sara was more informative than her father.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --

_Edge15684: As you probably understood they're not together jet. I promise they will be. I just have some things I want to do first. _

_Thanks to you and fox-rox1539 for reviewing. _

_I'm at some point going to make the other characters tell Veronica about scenes between Grissom and Sara form the show. If anybody has any wishes please let me know. Either if you want a scene. Or if you want a specific character to tell her about a specific scene. Oh and if you know which episode it's from it would help. _


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica had talked her dad in to let her come to work with him. It was summer and she had just moved, both meaning she didn't have school. And as she pointed out, it was going to be a long night in a city she had never been in before. Not that she was scared, but her dad didn't need to know that. She had to talk to Sara and the only way she was going to get to do that was to come with Grissom to the lab. There she also could talk to the other members of the team.

So there she was again, in the corner of the couch with a book. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had chosen a white singlet instead of a black before she left. But that was also the only things that were different. She was waiting, she knew where every member of the team where. And Sara was processing evidence for some case she was working; Veronica hadn't cared about the details. At some point she had to take a break.

She was almost finished with her book when Sara finally took a break. She looked up from her book when she heard that someone entered the room.

"Sara, can we go somewhere and talk? Preferable a place with better coffee." Veronica could see that Sara got both curries and confused.

"You want to talk to me?" Veronica nodded. She knew the curiousness would do the trick. As her dad had pointed out curiousness had to come with the job.

"Well let's go then. Oh and by the way. Greg has good coffee hidden somewhere, but he has moved it so I don't know where." Veronica smiled bingo. She knew Sara couldn't resisted figuring out what she wanted to talk to her about.

"Why does he hide it?" Veronica asked as they walk out the doors to the lab.

"So the rest of us don't steal it. It much better than the coffee we have to drink every day."

"So it's Gregs good side I should try to get on"

Veronica let Sara led the way; the woman had to know the city better than her. She lived and worked there, Veronica had only been there a day. They stopped in front of a little coffee shop. Veronica nodded before they went in.

After they had bough there coffee and found a pace Sara looked at Veronica and asked what she wanted to talk about.

"My dad" Sara looked a little confused "You know the guy with his head buried in paperwork."

"Why do you want to talk about your dad?" Veronica smiled; this was going to be fun.

Grissom, as Veronica had said, sat in his office with his head buried in paperwork. He had been doing paperwork for hours. He decided it was time for a break so he could clear his head. What he hadn't expected was to fine the break room empty. Where was his daughter? He headed for the reception is she had left Judy would have seen her. On the way he made a mental note to tell his daughter that if she was going to leave in the middle of the night he would appreciate it if she told him.

"Judy have you seen Veronica?"

"Yes, she just left whit Sara."

Grissom sighed, what was that girl doing?


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm curries" Veronica answered. She took a sip of her coffee. "How long have you known him?" Starting with a simple question, Veronica figured it probably was the best way to do it. She didn't know the woman in front of her, so she didn't know how she would react.

"Almost seven years, we meet in San Francisco. He was giving a lecture." Sara studied Veronica closely, trying to figure out what the girl really wanted.

"San Francisco. When did you move here?"

"Almost six years ago, I came here for an investigator and stayed."

"Why?"

"Well your father offered me a job. And I decided to stay" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but why? Why would you drop everything you had there to come here?"

"It was time" Sara said, trying to avoid the subject. She didn't knew this girl and she wasn't going to tell her why, when she hadn't told anyone else. And it didn't help that Veronica had her father eyes. The eyes she loved. She couldn't lie to Veronica, but she couldn't tell her the truth either.

Veronica saw that it was no point in pushing the subject, not now. She had a feeling she knew the answered anyway.

"So when and why did he tell you about me?" It was something she really didn't understand, that Sara seemed to be the only person who knew about her.

"He told me in San Francisco. But why? I don't know. I think he needed someone to talk to. And at that point we talked about everything" Sara stopped herself, looked at Veronica again and sighed. It was obviously going to be hard to keep secretes around the very curries little Grissom.

"What's the deal with the bugs? He has bugs everywhere." Sara laughed and stared to tell the girl about her fathers love for bugs.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Veronica and Sara were back in the lab. Sara had to work, and Veronica was trying to figure out who she should talk to about her dad and Sara.

"Where have you been?" Veronica looked up at her father, she had been so deep in thoughts that she hadn't heard him entering the room.

"In the coffee shop down the street, they have coffee which actually tastes like coffee." Grissom decided to not ask her what she and Sara talked about. Not now. Maybe later, when he had any idea what she was doing.

"Can you please tell me next time you're planning on leaving in the middle of the night?"

"Oh. Of course, I didn't think about it." Veronica wasn't used to having anybody caring about what she did.

"Oh, by the way, who do you consider your best friend here?" Veronica asked.

"Brass or Catherine" Grissom answered before he headed back to his office to continue his never ending paperwork.

Brass or Catherine. Who should she talk to first? And who was Brass?

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

"Your daughter asking questions" Sara said and closed the door to his office. He looked up from his paperwork. He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"About?"

"Me. You. Oh and I think Us." She sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "She seems nice. Curries, but nice. Oh and I don't think she shares your love for bugs."

"She asked about you yesterday" Grissom looked thought full. "I think she is investigating us"

"Well then we knows she has something after you." Sara started to leave, but Grissom stopped her.

"Do you know anything about teenage girls?" Sara sent him a look.

"Well, I was one. But if you think you need help with your, you should ask Catherine." Sara turned in the door. "Oh, and you should be careful. If she anything like you, she not going to give up before she get her answer" Sara smiled at him and left.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

_Edgel5684: What would life be without a little trouble?_


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica stayed in the break room the rest of the shift. Nick told her who Brass was. Warrick told her why Sara was called out to investigate him. Catherine told her about Grissom. And she got Greg to tell her where his coffee was. She could be very charming when she wanted to. She read out her book and found a new one in Grissoms office. And she thought about her room.

Grissom finely finished the rest of his paperwork, he was extremely happy with himself. He had only seen Veronica once. He had to say, even if he only had known her one day, that he really liked her. And he could get used to have her around. But he was not sure how to act around a teenager. What he should let her decide and what not. And would she listen to him?

How long had her dad been in San Francisco? She had a feeling he might have been there awhile. And who should she ask? Not Sara or her dad, they would probably not answer her. They were very good at not answering, or only half answer.

"Who are you?" Veronica looked up, she thought everybody knew now.

"Veronica. Who are you?"

"Oh so your Veronica. I'm Jim Brass" Veronica smiled.

"Just the guy I wanted to talk to." He nodded, Catherine had told him about the girl. "Do you know how long my dad was in San Francisco seven years ago?"

"I was supervisor at the time. He was gone about 4 months, only time he has taken time off." Veronica smiled again. She was right; there was something they didn't tell her. What happened in San Francisco? And how was she going to get her father or Sara to tell her?

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- ---

"So what do you think about red walks, whit furniture and black details?" Veronica asked over breakfast. Grissom just looked like a big question mark. "The room, dad."

"Oh. You can do whatever you want with it." Veronica looked worried, he was awfully quiet. She didn't know if it was normal or not, so it made her worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

Grissom was actually in deep thoughts. At some point during the day he had started to think about Sara, and now it didn't seem like he could stop. She had stopped by his office before she left to which him luck with the curious girl. And to tell him that it seemed like Veronica had talk with everybody through the night.

Veronica tried to start a conversation but he was too far off. So she decided to head to bed. She hoped she would get more information out of somebody nest shift. She had planned to ask Brass more questions but he had to work. Hopefully she could talk more with him later.


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom woke up long before Veronica. Truth be told he hadn't really sleep much, he had thought about her and when he finally had fallen to sleep he dreamt about her. He signed. What was he going to do?

When Veronica woke up she found her father at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He looked thought full out, just like before she went to sleep. And he looked very tired. She took a cup of coffee and sat next to him. It was to "early" for a conversation in Veronicas head, so she just sat there.

They were quite a sight there they sat. Two pars of tired blue eyes looked straight ahead. Veronicas long hair was everywhere. Both sat with a coffee cup, and in there night clothes. Neither looking read for the night. Grissom looked kind of lost.

Veronica told him he probably should take a shower before she headed off to take one herself.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

It was an extremely boring shift, nobody had anything to do. Well some of the lab techs might have something to do, Veronica wasn't sure. But Nick and Greg were playing a video game. Warrick was reading a magazine and Sara a book. Catherine just looked bored. Grissom was hiding in his office, still very quiet and thought full.

Veronica quietly got Catherines attention and hinted towards the door, be for she got up and left the room. It didn't take long before Catherine flowed her, nobody in the room knowdes they were gone.

They found an empty room and sat down.

"Is it always like this when nobody has anything to do?" Catherine laughed.

"It doesn't happen so often, but yeah mostly." Veronica shook her head and laughed.

"So what's the deal with Sara and my dad?" Veronica had picked Catherine off two reasons. One she looked extremely bored and Veronica toughed she needed something to do. And two she was one of the people her dad considered a best friend.

"You know for such a smart guy your dad can be very stupid. It obviously something there, it has been like this sins she came here. And he has done everything in his power to push her away." Catherine looked thoughtful out for awhile "I remember when he told us she was coming to investigate Warrick he told us she was someone he trusted. I don't know their history, but they obviously have one." "Oh and when Sara was dating this paramedic he was jealous"

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Grissom had gotten on case, and he tried to figure out who he was going to give it to. He was on his way to the break room and stopped in the door. The group in the room was oblivious to his present. Nick and Greg were so into their game that Grissom didn't think they even knew where they were. Warrick sat with a Sudoku and Sara had her nose buried in her book. Grissom took a moment to study her before he cleared his throat, no reaction. He tried again a little louder. Sara looked up from her book and Warrick put his pen down. The third time Nick and Greg put their game on pause.

"Where's Catherine?" Grissom asked. Everybody looked around.

"Eh. She's not here?" "We didn't knowdes that she left" and "Don't know" Was the answers he got.

"I have one case. To two of you" All of the looked more interested immediately. "You guys can decide who gets to go." He left the information with them before he left. He turned in the door. "Where is Veronica?" He got the same answers ha had gotten when he asked for Catherine. Where ever they were it couldn't be good.


	10. Chapter 10

_She was happy. She had been happy every since she meet him, or seen him. She had loved the lecture, but she told that might be because of him. He was amazing, she felt drawn to him. Now she sat in her couch watching him coking in the kitchen. She knew this wouldn't last, both knew that. He had to go back; it was just the way it was. And they both had accepted that, or that was what they told each other. _

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Warrick and Greg had gotten the case. Veronica and Catherine still hadn't come back. And Nick was now reading a magazine. Sara had finished her book and was now stirring out in empty air. She was thinking, and waiting for something to happen. Anything at all.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

_He was looking at her sleeping form, for once she actually slept calmly. She was beautiful. He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't tell her, it would only make it harder. They knew it was coming. He had already bought the plane tickets. A week from know. He signed; he was going to miss her. He lifted her up and moved her from the couch and in to her bed, kissed the top of her head and went back to the living room. _

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Grissom sat in his office, or more like hide in his office. He had nothing to do, not even paperwork so he didn't really need to be in there. But he needed to think. His "oh too smart or too observing for her own good" daughter had dig out feelings he had been hiding for a very long time, so long that he had stopped thinking about it. And know all he could do was thinking about it and her.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

_She hid it well, but he could see it. She was sad and in pain. She had insisted on come with him to the airport. Even if both of them knew it would only be more painful. And he hated seeing her like this. He hated to be the reason she was in pain. But in the end it was probably the best for her, even if she didn't see it know. He kissed her one last time before he left. The pain was unbearable. And sometime during the flight he made up his mind. He wasn't let anybody come this close to his heart ever again. _

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Right before the end of the sift Veronica came in to his office and tooled him that she was going to visit Catherin and that she wasn't going to see him before next sift. He was tired and confuted, so he let her go without any questions.


	11. Chapter 11

_He first saw her when she entered the room, he was preparing for his lecture. She was the first person other than him in the room. He couldn't stop staring at her. She smiled at him before she found a seat. And from that moment he loved her smile. She followed her with her eyes when he started talking, she never looked away. She asked questions, and he answered. She actually locked interested in what he said. And she stayed, waited to everyone else had left the room. She asked more questions, and he loved it. He loved answering her questions, because as long as she asked she was still there. But they couldn't stay there forever. And before he knew it they had planned to meet later. He had time and place, but no name. She was almost out the door, but he had to know. She smiled when he asked and answered, then she was gone. Sara Sidle. _

--- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * ---

Veronica looked around in Catherines house, it was very different from her fathers. It looked more homely and it actually looked like someone lived there. Her dad spent so much time at work, his house was amazing, but before Veronica sowed up he was more at work then there. She looked at the pictures around in the living room, the books in the bookshelf. She looked around the room one more time before she went in to the kitchen were Catherine was making breakfast. She took the cup with coffee Catherine was offering her and sat down. They heard one door open and not long after and blond teenager, about Veronicas age entered the room, looking very tired. Lindsey Willows looked very much like her mother. She sat down on the next to Veronica and mumbled hello.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --

Grissom, who still had nothing to do, hadn't left his office yet. Even if the sift was over. He was sitting with his back to the door when he heard a knock on the door, or more the walk, since the door was open. He turned around. There in the door opening was the woman hunting his thoughts.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same question." She entered the room and closed the door. "Where is your daughter?"

"She left with Catherine, she apparently going to stay there today." Grissom smiled at Sara when she sat down. "So what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just realized sift was over. I was busy reading." For proof she held up a book. "So why are you still here?"

"I was thinking. I should probably get going soon." Then on impulse he said something that even surprised himself. "Do you want to join me for breakfast?" She smiled.

"Where?" Then Grissom smiled. He was relived, she didn't say no.

--- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø --- ø --- Ø ---

_The beach soon became on off his favorite places. She loved the beach, her eyes always lighted up when they were on a beach. And as long as she was happy, he was happy. He was only suppose to be there that weekend he hold his lecture. But he had taken some time off, for the first time in many years. He loved to spend time with her. She showed him the city. He loved to see the look in her eyes when they were places she loved. And he hated it when she looked sad or upset. _

_She had never been so happy before, she loved having him around. Knowing he would be sitting in her living room reading a book or coking in the kitchen when she came home from work was a fantastic feeling. She was planning on taking some time off to. All she really wanted to do was be with him. What they did, didn't matter, as long as he was there she couldn't care less. _


	12. Chapter 12

"How is life with a teenager?" Sara asked as they sat down in the dinner. Grissom smiled at her.

"It good, I think." Grissom looked thought full. "It's wired, last time I saw her she was a baby. And now my little baby girl is a seventeen year old, how is very good at reading people. Or at least me." He smiled sad. "I missed out on so much."

"She's beautiful" Sara smiled at him.

A waiters came up to their table and they ordered there food.

"You know, the first thing she asked me, when we got home the first day was "So who is Sara?" Sara laughed.

"Why?"

"She meant there was something special about you." Sara looked up from her food. Grissoms eyes looked right in to hers. "You know she's right, there is something about you" She hadn't could look away even if she wanted. She hadn't seen the look in his eyes in years. She made a chose.

"What's that?" She asked playfully. Grissom smiled.

"Well, where shall I start?" He looked at her closely. "Your eyes the way they light up when you smile. Oh and you smile." She smiled. "Yeah that." He reached over the table and moved some of her hear for her face. He took her hand and placed it over her heart. "But most importantly your heart."

She looked at him. The question was in her eyes, she didn't need to say anything.

He put a finger on her lip, to stop her from asking. He let it stay there will he continued.

"I know this is six years too late, but I love you Sara Sidle."


	13. Chapter 13

Sara smiled, she had a playful, but at the same time serious look in her eyes. She took his hand and connected it with hers before she started talking.

"So, you remember when your daughter took me out for coffee?" Grissom nodded, slightly confused and nervous. "Well she asked me why I dropped everything I had in San Francisco and moved here when you asked me to." She looked at him and he nodded, hinting for her to continue. "Well I didn't really answer her." She paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't really drop everything when I moved." What did I really have in San Francisco?" She stopped again. "Before you I didn't really think about it. I worked, slept and eat when it was necessary. Then you came along and I had the best months in my life. I was heartbroken when you had to leave" He tried to say something, but she stopped him. "When you called and asked me to come out here, it wasn't a doubt in my mind. I never toughed about how things would be here. So yeah it's six years too late, but I love you. I always have and I always will." She lifted his hand and kissed it. "Better late, than never. I love you too Gilbert Grissom."


	14. Chapter 14

Veronica had borrowed a book and read it before she fell to sleep, and still she woke up before Catherine. Lindsey was in the living room watching TV when Veronica came down the stairs. She looked at the TV in 10 seconds before she found herself another book.

When Catherine came down an hour later the two girls was curled up in a corner of the couch each, Lindsey was watching something and Veronica was deep in a book. Their legs were tangled together, so they both had enough place. They hadn't talked much, but both had accepted each other. Veronica looked up from her book.

"Catherine can you drive me home? I need new clothes." Catherine smiled at her and nodded.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

She looked herself in, and had to smile when she came in to the living room. Her dad had apparently never gone to bed, oh and he had company. Not that it looked planed. Grissom was sitting in the corner couch, sleeping. And well it didn't look comfortable. Sara looked a little more comfortable, but not much. Her head was resting on Grissoms shoulder. Veronica took a moment to watch them, before she figured she would have to wake them. They were supposed to be at work in a couple of hours.

She figured she would be nice and make coffee first. The smell of coffee woke Sara, and that woke Grissom. Both looked confused around when Veronica came in with two cups of coffee.

"You know, next time I would go for the bed if I were you. You know more comfortable." She said as she walked to her room. "Oh and you got two hours before you have to be at work." And with that she had disappeared.

"Two hours? I have to go." Grissom pulled her closer to him before she could move and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make some food, and you can go after we have eaten something." She had placed her head at his chest, and she was nodding against it. "Veronica you want some food?" Grissom yelled. Her head appeared from her door.

"Yes, that would be good." She smiled at her father and Sara before her head disappeared again.

It didn't take long before she came out her room. With wet here, a jeans and a red top. She sat down next to Sara in the couch, she looked kind of lost.

"Something wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, no. Thing are perfect."

"Then why the look?"

"I'm just thinking."

Veronica nodded. "Do you want more coffee?" Sara nodded. Veronica figured that after sleeping in at not very comfortable position on the couch Sara probably still was tired. So she took her cup and went to the kitchen.

She hugged her dad, then she went for the coffee. He smiled at her. It was nice to have her around. He liked the tough of having both Veronica and Sara there. He watch his daughter fill the cup with coffee before she disappeared to the living room. Grissom continued smiling to himself while he made food.

Veronica put the cup down in front of Sara, who took it and took a sip. She looked at the woman, she seem to come to herself while she was drinking the coffee. Veronica made at mental note, Sara needed to cups of coffee in the morning. She also notices that the woman looked happier now then she did when they had coffee a couple of days ago. Her dad had looked happy to.

Veronica dragged Sara to her feet, and led her to her bedroom. She opened her closeted.

"You don't have to go home to changes. You can borrow something of me. And you can borrow my shower too. It will clear you head, and maybe help with the sore neck."

"How did you know?"

"The neck?" Sara nodded. "Well it didn't look very comfortable when you slept. And my neck always hurts when I fall I sleep on a couch."

Sara smiled gratefully at Veronica.

Sara was very happy, but so many things had happened this morning. She never toughed Grissom actually loved her anymore. She had never planned to fall to sleep here, but they had come back here to talk. They apparently had fallen to sleep. Even if her neck and back hurt, she hadn't sleeper that well in a long time.

Veronica had gone out of her room giving Sara some privacy. She went to the kitchen and sat with the table watching her dad making food.

"Need some help?" She asked. Both she and Grissom knew she couldn't cook.

"You can set the table if you want. Where is Sara?"

"I let her borrow my shower and some close, that way she doesn't have to go home, and she will have more time."

Grissom smiled at her. She was both smart and nice. And even if he hadn't been there through childhood he was very proved of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara sat in the break room, it was another slow day. She was still surprised that she had found something to wear in Veronicas closeted. The girl herself was buried in a book, again. She hadn't done anything else sins they got there. Greg and Warrick were still working on their case. Nick was solving a crossword puzzle, and it was Catherines day off. Sara was bored.

Grissom had chosen to stay in his office, he was reading just like his daughter. A light nook on the wall with the door made him looked up. Sara was stranding right outside his office, he smiled at her. She smiled back, before she entered the room. She closeted the door.

"There is nothing to do! And your daughter and Nick is not fun company." He laughed. Then he stood up and went around his desk to her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Were you thinking as would be better company?"

"Well, I was hoping"

They sat down on the couch. Small talked for a while. He had his arms around her the entire time. Both enjoying each others company.

"Sara what are you doing after sift?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know, sleeping?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I meant other than that."

"Nothing"

"Would you like to come home with me for breakfast? And go out for dinner before sift?" Sara smiled at him.

"Yes, but I need to go home and get some clothes. I can't live of your daughters' clothes." Grissom looked at her.

"Well you're looking very cute in her clothes." She hit him playfully in the arm. "You can chose, ether you can come with me eat and then go home. Or you can go home, then come over to me and stay."

"The second, I think, if Veronica's okay with me staying."

"We can ask her, but I don't think she have anything against it."

*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*.*

Grissom was right; Veronica had just smiled and said they could do whatever they wanted, but that if they were planning on making it a habit Sara would have to bring something to wear. So she and Grissom went home, and Grissom started making food. And Sara went home to pick up the things she needed. She wasn't sure were Grissom was planning on taking her, but she knew she would have to work in the clothes she wore. So she packed something nice, but practical. After a while she decided to bring some extra clothes, in case she was going to spend more nights there.

Breakfast was nice. After Veronica went to her room, and Grissom and Sara sat down on the couch for a while. But not too long, nether wanted to spend another night on the couch. So the moved in to the bedroom. And for the first time in many years Sara slept with Grissoms arms wrapped protectively around her.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't acutely a first date, but both where nervous. Veronica could sense it from the moment they woke up. She didn't really get it; they had known each other for a very long time and spent a lot of time together. But she kept silence. She was waiting for Catherine, how was suppose to pick her up so she could spend the night in her house with Lindsey. She had sent Sara in to her bathroom, and told her to stay there till she went. For two reasons, one so she could get herself ready and two so Catherine wouldn't see her. When she heard the knock on the door, she grabbed her bag and yelled goodbye.

Grissom and Sara were in a bathroom each, both ready. When they heard the door close after Veronica they took a deep breath and exited. They had dressed knowing they had to work afterward. The nervousness seem to disappear when the saw each other.

***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***.-.***

He took her to a little restaurant she hadn't even heard about. It was a nice place and they had good food. They sat in a corner in the back of the restaurant, alone. They talked about their past, about the lab and the others. They decided not to tell them yet. About Veronica. And about the future, their future. It was just like the last six years never happened, and they were just the same as they had been in San Francisco.

They left hand in hand 45 minutes before there sift started. They went to the car, but before Sara opened the door Grissom turned her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. After the kiss she let her head relaxes against his chest. Hi kissed to top of her head.

They stood like that a while before they had to go. They had decided it would be easier to only take one car to work, when Sara probably was going back to Grissoms house after sift.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next six months lots of things happened. Veronica started school, which meant that she stopped hanging in the break room. Which meant she wasn't there to keep whoever who had a break company. She loved it thou. Sara had more or less moved in. If you asked Veronica she would say she had. She was there all the time, and all her stuff was there. But she still had her apartment. Grissom and Sara still kept their relationship a secret. Which Veronica thought was stupid, but it wasn't her problem.

*..............*..............*

It was late November, and Veronica had released that she missed the snow. As a kid she had always loved the snow, but when she got older she just found it more and frustrating. But now living a place it didn't snow, well it was wired. She was doing her homework, before she was going out with Lindsey and some other friends.

Sara was a sleep, and if Veronica wasn't wrong her dad was in the kitchen. She had learned that he really liked to cook. That was something both she and Sara seemed to enjoy. Veronica found it unfair that with a dad that could cook, she had inherited her mothers cooking skills. And Veronica was nice when she said that the food her mother had made, the few times she had tried, was bad.

She could also now say she know both her dad and Sara, and something was up. She was sure they were hiding something, not necessary from her, but from each other. But she was pretty sure she knew what it was to. Or she was completely sure she knew what her dad was hiding, and she had to say it was about time. Or it hadn't really been if they just had dated in six months. But with their pasted, not that she knew much. But with it she would say it was about time. She was sure what Sara was hiding, she had some ideas of what it could be. But she figured that she probably would get informed if it would affect her. She had grown tired of snooping in her dads and Saras relationship. It was too easy.


	18. Chapter 18

Grissom knew he wanted to do it, he just was sure how to do it yet.

Sara knew she had to tell Grissom, but she was sure how to do it.

Veronica started to wonder if she should do it for them, she seemed to be the only on knowdes the tension it the house. It had taken her a week, and now she knew what Saras secret was. She saw the irony in it. She going around wonder in how to tell him, and he going around wondering how the ask her.

Veronica was sting in the couch reading a book, and watching the other people in the house. She almost had to laugh. They were eating breakfast, together but not really. Veronica had Christmas vacation. And she had used the first days to spy. And locking around. She had had the night for herself, and she had found what she was looking for. The first one was easy. She found the positive pregnancy test in drawer it the bath room. The explanation was simple, it was the only place her dad never looked. The other one was harder. She had gone thru his enter home office, living room and kitchen before she went down to the basement. It wasn't that she had anything against the bugs; it was just that it was so many of them. And of course when she funds it she cursed herself for not thinking about the basement sooner.

And know she was waiting, sooner or later the two of them had to knowdes each others behavior. Or maybe they would just get it over whit. She already knew that neither one of them was very romantic.

"I have something to tell you"

"I have something to ask you"

Veronica took this as her clue to live the living room, this was something they hopefully could do without her.


	19. Chapter 19

"You go first" She smiled at him.

"Well actually, I have two things I want to ask you." He smiled at her and found an envelope in his poked. "Will you move in with me?" She was about to say something. "I mean officially. Unofficially you already lived here." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Of curse"

He gave her the envelope.

"Don't open it before I have left the room. The second question is in the puzzle."

They had at some point during the last six months started this ting, a game or something. Every time they had something to tell each other, or ask each other. Which made them nevus, that usually meant something romantic or important, they would make some kind of puzzle for the other one to solve. They both loved it. Veronica didn't understand at all.

Grissom stood up, kissed her and left the room. She opened the envelope, and for pieces of paper felled out. She didn't see the numbers on the back, but somehow she still started with number one. She had to laugh. He had chosen songs, or parts of songs. Songs he probably hadn't heard.

"_1: *I just need a compass* And a __**w**__illing accomplice* 2: You called me beau__**t**__iful 3: Have you ever thrown a fistful of g__**l**__itter in the air? 4: Have you ever been touched so gent__**l**__y you had to cry?"_

It took her about three seconds to knowdes that a letter for each sentence was in a different color than the rest. "Will" she worsted it down. Next she started no note 4.

"_And you __**m**__ake me f__**e**__el"_

"Will" and "Me"

She started on the next on.

"_The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow_

_Bet __**y**__our bottom d__**o**__llar_

_That tomorrow_

_There'll be s__**u**__n!"_

At that moment she knowdes the numbers, "1: Will, 2: you :3? 4:Me" she mumbled as she reacted for the last note. She didn't really focusing on the worlds. She was to busy slowing the puzzle.

Note three was blank. Sara looked confused "Will you what me?" She said out loud.

"Will you marry me?" His voice came from behind her. Turning around so she could see him. Tears filing her eyes, and she had a big smiled on her face. All she could do was nod. He wrapped his arms around her. And after a little will, when she remembered how to talk she answered.

"Yes." And he never thought anything ever had sounded so beautiful before. "There still something I need to tell you." She said with her head resting on his cheats.

*--*--*--*--*

**Okay, so even if the songs have nothing to do with the story I needed something to use to get me thru this part. I have never written anything slightly romantic ever.**

**The songs are:**

_**Crystal ball, Pink**_

_**It's all your fault, Pink**_

_**Glitter in the air, Pink X2**_

_**The name of the game, Mamma Mia**_

_**Tomorrow**_

**The sentences are just taken out of the songs because they had the letters I needed. **

**Gsrfan34: even if Sara hasn't tool Grissom yet the answer to what she has to tell him was in last chapter. And I'm getting to it in the next.**


	20. Chapter 20

She turned around so her back was against his chest, and placed his hands on her stomach. She let her head rest against his shoulder. She took a deep breath, placed her hand over his.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He didn't say anything. He turned her back and kissed her. And she relaxed against him.

It was a very good day, they both concluded. They had ended up on the couch wrapped in each other arms. Somehow they both had the night of. They didn't talk much, they were just enjoying each others company. Neither had seen Veronica in hours, but they knew she was in the house.

"We should probably tell her." Sara suddenly said.

"I hate to break it to you, but I have a feeling she knows. She have had this look on her face the last couple of days"

***

When Veronica exited her room later that evening, even she had to eat at some point. Sara was sleeping with her head in Grissom lap, and Grissom was reading a book. One of his hands was absentmindedly playing with one of her hear locks. They both looked more relaxed then they had done the last week. Veronica smiled for herself and continued to the kitchen. Unnoticed.

***

When Grissom finally decided it was time for bed he looked down at Sara, still sleeping. He smiled. Then he lifted her up, no point in waking her, and carried her in to the bedroom. He placed her in the bed, kissed the top of her head. And went to the bathroom.

Not long after he was in the bed, sleeping to. One of hands was resting on her stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

"Dad shouldn't you tell the team soon?" Veronica asked as he was making breakfast three days after Christmas. He looked at her. They had talked about it, but hadn't found out how. And he could see that his daughter had an idea.

"What're you thinking?" He asked.

"New year's eve, you could invite the team here. I mean they would probably be very shocked, because lets face it you don't do that very often." Veronica rolled her eyes, she had tried to convince him to invite the team over many times after she moved in. And surprise surprise he hadn't done it. "It would be nice, and it's the perfect occasion." Veronica looked very hopeful, he signed. It was a good idea, and it could be very fun. He nodded.

"I will talk to Sara about it." Veronica smiled. Sara was much easier to convince, if she had to. But she had a feeling she didn't.

***

And talk to Sara he did. And they agreed that Veronicas idea was very good. So 6 pm new year's eve their guests started to arrive.

Veronica still found the winter without snow weird, what she found even weirder was that her dad had decide to grill. She and Sara were sitting in the couch when the fist guests arrived, Catherine and Lindsey. Lindsey wasn't too happy, she had other thing she wanted to do. But she figured she at least got to spend time with Veronica, and not only the CSIs and Brass.

Catherine was a little surprised when Sara opened the door, and not one of the Grissoms. Lindsey disappeared in to the house looking for the youngest before Sara even got to say hallo.

Sara who actually was wearing her engagement ring was surprised when Catherine didn't knowdes it. Catherine was too busy talking about how long it had been since Grissom had invited any one of them over and looking around.

But she did knowdes a lot of thing had changed in the apartment. Catherine made a jokingly comment about it, and said something like maybe it lives a woman here. Both Sara and Veronica rolled their eyes.

"Do I count?" Veronica asked. Catherine looked at her.

"No, you're too young." Catherine was about to continue when somebody knocked on the door, the ringing bell was broken. Veronica went and opened it, and Sara sat down in the couch next to Lindsey.

"Where is Gil?" Catherine asked, looking around.

"Outside, he insisted on grilling." Nick, Warrick, Brass and Veronica came it to the room.

"Yeah he has talked about it for days. Apparently he's very excited about grilling." Veronica said talking a seat next to Sara. While she nodded towards the chars in the room. All of the boys sat down, just then Greg knocked on the door, being the only one missing both Sara and Veronica gusted it was him. After a silence conversation Sara went to open.

"Why is Sara opening, and where did you say Grissom was?" Nick asked.

"Grissom's outside, grilling." Catherine said. Veronica just smiled, it wasn't her news to tell. She did however find it quite funny that neither of the investigators had knowdes Saras ring. Lindsey on the other hand had, but she had understand that nobody knew and was now whispering questions in Veronicas ear.

Soon Sara and Greg joined the rest. They were sitting and talking when Grissom came in, jokingly both Catherine and Brass asked who the girl was. None of them actually thought there was one. Both were sure they would have knowdes. Grissom however nodded to the couch.

"Why don't you ask her?" He smiled and diapered to the kitchen, he was very busy with the food. And he found this very amusing. He could hear the stared to asked Veronica, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me. As Catherine said I don't count." They looked at to other persons in the couch, and all of them were sure it wasn't Lindsey. Who by the way was trying very hard not to laugh, when the five other persons in the room suddenly added two and two. Sara found this pretty amusing to. And just for the reaction she stared doing things with her hands.

Catherine was the first to knowdes. She made a very weird sound; something how could be a scream, while she was trying to say something. It subsided in get everyone else in the room to cover their ears, and Grissom to come back in asking where the fire was. Catherine pointed at him.

"You" She said, and then she pointed to Sara. "And you." Both trying to look as innocent as possible. It didn't work very well, since both had problems not laughing. They guys, who hadn't quit cached up yet, looked very confused. So while Catherine asked quotations as; who, where and when, Veronica lifted Sara hand so they could see. Neither of them made weird sounds, but mumbled things as; about time and good for them. Catherine was too busy trying to get anything out of Sara to knowdes. Actually she was so busy whit it that she didn't knowdes that Grissom went back out. Soon followed by Sara and the guys, and that the teens diseased to Veronicas room. Laughing.

***

The argument was clear on all parts in the Grissom house. The was going to tell the team about the engagement, but not the baby. And all three of them did that.

It took some time, but that had finally gotten Catherine back to the ground. Given her some food and tooled her to enjoy herself. Still nobody asked more questions than her. She asked more questions than all the others did together. At some point both Grissom and Sara had said enough. The she started questioning Veronica, but it didn't take long before she said enough to. And Catherine finally gave up.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening. The food was good, and the company was nice. And before they knew it the clock was almost twelve. And to working the nightshift all of them were very tired. The teens on the other hand weren't tired at all.

Grissom did actually kiss Sara at twelve, before he sent her to bed. She was almost felling to sleep on the couch. With Catherins feet in her face, Catherin had actually feel to seep. And no one wanted to wake her.

Veronica and Lindsey went to Veronicas room. And Grissom tooled the guys at if they found a place to sleep they could stay before he headed to bed.

So that night the entire nightshift and their favorite detective were sleeping in the same house.


	22. Chapter 22

Veronica was standing in the middle of the room. It was finished, the nursery was finished. She was extremely happy. She was the one who had made all the decisions and she had realist she liked furnish and decorating rooms. She had decided everything from colors to types of cribs. Both Sara and Grissom had happily given her the responsibility, under the condition that she didn't make everything pink. Veronica had had a lot of fun, both with the actually working on the room and shopping with her dads credit card, and Lindsey. They had picked a light purple color for the walls, with furniture, and at time being dark purple bed linens. She was super exited she was going to have twin sisters any day now. And she was surprised; she had always heard that pregnancies were so hard. Except from some weird cravings, and some mode swings now and then everything had been fine. She looked at the room again, something were missing. The she hit herself in the head and went it to her own room to fined the bag with the cute teddies she and Lindsey couldn't resist and went back. She placed on in each crib. Now it was finished. She smiled as she exited the room. She went to the living room and sat down next to Sara who was flipping thru the channels on the TV.

"Are you ever gone tell me?" Veronica asked, she had tried to get one of them to give up the names of the babies ever since she realized they had gotten name. Sara smiled at her. She had to admit she enjoyed both living with Veronica and messing with her.

"Yes, when they are born." Veronica signed and smiled. This had gone for absolutely wanting to know the names to something they did every day, and they had fun. Right know they were a lot together, Veronica had summer holiday and Sara didn't work at this point. And both of them were hoping the babies would be born soon.

They got it as they wished. The birth started that night.


	23. Chapter 23

Vilde Marie and Victoria Madelen Grissom were identical. They obviously had their mothers' hair color. But instead of getting either blue or brown eyes, they got on of each, one blue and one brow. Sara was asleep. Veronica was sting in one of the chars in the room with a sleeping Vilde on her lap. Grissom and Victoria were standing with the window. Victoria also slept. The room was very quiet. The two people awake in the room were too busy looking at the baby they were holding. One in little pink clothes and one in little green clothes. Veronica thought they were adorable and very very cute.

***

When the team came to visit later that day the babies actually was awake. Brass smiled as he looked in to Victorias eyes and Catherin gasped when she looked in to Vildes. Grissom, Sara and Veronica had problems not laughing of that. Catherin had obviously not expected the eyes to be in different colors.

"She's very cute, what's her name?" Catherine asked.

"That is Vilde, Vilde Marie Grissom. And Brass is holding Victoria Madelen Grissom." Sara answered. She smiled as she watched her daughters being held by everyone. After both had been a time in everyone arms they were given back to their parents.

All three of them, Veronica, Sara and Grissom, had a feeling a lot was going to changes. And they looked forward to it.

---

**fox-rox1539: I think it's going to end soon, but I'm not sure yet. **


	24. Chapter 24

With both babies sleeping in their room and Veronica out somewhere Sara and Grissom had decided to do some wedding planning. So far they had agreed on nothing to big or fancy. Only the team, Brass, Dr. Robbins and David, the two last ones could bring their wife's, and Catherine could bring Lindsey. And of curse Veronica and the girls would be there.

"No Elvis" Sara said firmly.

"Or alien" Grissom said.

"Or alien" Sara nodded.

They had finally decided that they would have the dinner at their house, it would be easier with the babies and the both liked the idea. They were still discussing how the wedding itself would be, but at this point they were considering just do it and then tell everybody afterwards. Yeah of curse some of the others would be angry, especially Catherine who had tried to help with the planning. But then they could just do it whenever they wanted, regardless of when people had time and stuff like that. They had almost decided on that when one of the babies started crying.

"I'll go get her before she wakes her sister" Sara said and disappeared down in to a room and came out again with a baby wrapped in a purple blanked.

"I think your oldest daughter like purple" Sara said as she sat down. Grissom smiled and nodded. Veronica had put a lot of purple in that room. As Sara sat down with the baby who now was quiet and staring at her dad with big eyes Sara asked "What do you thing?".

"I think we just should do it." He smiled at Sara and then his baby, "What do you thing Vilde?" She just gurgled. "I take that as a yes." "But we probably should bring them, that way we don't have to explain what we are going to do to someone who can watch them." Sara smiled and nodded.

"But we'll still have the dinner here right?"

"Of course, we have to tell them at some point any way. And it's a nice way to do it." He laughed, "I can't wait to see the look on Catherin's face." Then Sara had to laugh too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vilde is a Norwegian and Swedish short form of the name Alvilde. And Alvilde comes from the Norse name Alfhildr. **

*******

"You know, most girls have their dream wedding planed out long before they actually can get married. The perfect wedding" Sara said. They sat in bed with a baby each. "I never did."

"Well you're not most girls" Grissom smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No I'm not. By the way I don't really think you ever get the perfect wedding. If everything has to be perfect something just has to go wrong." He laughed.

"Optimistic" She smiled again.

"Reality, you can't expect everything to go just the way you planed. And where's the fun in that?" She looked in to Victoria's eyes and placed as kiss at the top of her head. "They're identical"

"Yes, they are."

"And they always going to be, at least on the outside." She smiled. "They either going to hate it or love it."

"They probably do both." He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms smiled at her and then looked at her very awake sister. "No they just have to learn to sleep at the same time." She shook her head and laughed. Then she looked at her daughters.

"Good luck with that." He looked at her, smiled and laughed. "They almost always fall to sleep on different times."

"And then they wake each other up."

"They do." She nodded. "So when do we invite the others to dinner?"

"Soon. Not this week, maybe next weekend." She nodded again.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."


	26. Chapter 26

Something was wrong, or wrong wasn't the right word, she had a feeling she was missing something. And she was the only one it the house who always had full control. She had a feeling there was something someone hadn't told her and she was extremely curious. Veronica was watching her sisters, or sister, Vilde slept. Both Grissom and Sara were home but both of them were stressing over the dinner plans. Grissom had started on the food, and Veronica hadn't seen Sara in a while. She looked down at her sister who laid next to her.

"Your parents are hiding something." Victoria just looked back at her. The tree moth old baby was obviously not as interested as the eighteen year old girl was.

***

It was only a few minutes left to their friend would arrive, and the Grissoms ran back and forth in the house, between the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom and the babies. Everybody were getting ready, dressing them self and the babies, and watching the food, making sure it didn't get burned. Grissom was in charge of the food, but both Sara and Veronica took turns watching the food.

With everyone over one and one baby dressed the doorbell rang. Grissom was in the kitchen, and Sara was dressing Victoria, so Veronica and Vilde went to open the door. Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey were standing on the outside.

"Did you carpool?" Veronica smiled. And Lindsey signed and mumbled something about little place in the car.

Just as everybody had found a place to sit the doorbell rang again. Veronica left her sister with the guys and went to let in more people. Within the next ten minutes everybody had arrived, and everybody sat in the living room talking and waiting for the food to be ready.

***

Not long into the dinner Catherine started to ask about wedding plans and she could see that both her friends looked extremely guilty, but at the same time were happy.

"What did you two do?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"Well we kind of got married" Grissom answered after a while.

"You did what?" Everybody else in the room replied shocked. Then they started to ask all kind of questions at once. Grissom snapped op a "When?" and a "Pleas say it didn't involve an alien." Sara also snapped up a "When?"

"Two days ago, and there was no alien." Grissom said.

"One at the time pleas" Sara said.

Over the next hour they answered every question the group could come up with. Then they had to take a break to feed the babies and put them to bed. And everyone else went from the kitchen to the living room. If it had been for the rain they would have gone out to the garden.

They used the rest of the evening being yelled at for being so secretive and having fun with their friends. And when people started to almost fell asleep were they sat Grissom was very glad he had a big house, and also released why he didn't do this to often almost everybody spent the night, making the next morning very chaotic. He smiled as he fell to sleep knowing he would have to wake up and take care of a baby or two in a couple of hours. His lift was perfect. He had a beautiful wife and three beautiful daughters.


End file.
